Call My Name
by Shiina Rika
Summary: Kanata merasa kesal karena Yoh memanggil namanya terus menerus.


Disclaimer: Honeybee

Warning: BL, typo, OOC

**Call My Name**

"Kanata."

"Hmm?"

"Kanata."

"Apa?"

"Kanata."

"Kenapa sih, manggil terus?" Kanata menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoh yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan kesal.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok," jawab Yoh.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa? Jadi kamu manggil aku terus daritadi buat apa?" Kesabaran pemuda Pisces yang memang sudah tipis itu semakin menipis. Kalau memang tidak kenapa-kenapa, buat apa juga dia dipanggil?

"Aku cuma suka aja manggil kamu. Memangnya, kamu nggak suka aku panggil?"

"Ya jelas nggak, lah! Siapa juga mau dipanggil-panggil kayak gitu."

"Tapi, bukannya semalam kamu nyuruh aku manggil nama kamu? Bahkan kamu nyuruh aku untuk... Apa ya, kemarin? Ah, 'scream your name'?" goda Yoh.

Dapat ditebak, wajah Kanata sekarang sudah menjadi sangat merah. "I-Itu kan beda! Ja-jangan diomongin lagi!"

"Iya deh, aku nggak ngomongin itu lagi."

"Bagus," ujar Kanata puas. Saat dia hendak melangkahkan kakiknya, suara Yoh kembali terdengar.

"Kanata."

"Apa?"

"Kanata."

"Yoh! Bisa nggak sih, jangan manggil aku terus?"

" Kenapa? Aku suka kok, manggil nama kamu, habisnya, tiap kali aku nyebut nama kamu, rasanya ada kayak perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan, sih.." jelas pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kamu suka, aku-nya yang nggak suka. Lagipula, apa itu 'perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan'? Kamu terlalu banyak baca shoujo manga, tau, nggak?"

"Nggak, kok! Aku udah nggak baca shoujo manga lagi. Sekarang kan aku bacanya manga shounen-ai. Lagian, aku bener-bener ngerasain perasaan itu, tau, bukannya gara-gara aku baca buku," sanggah Yoh.

"Kamu baca apa?"

"Manga shounen-ai," jawab Yoh santai.

"Ya ampun, Yoh! Emang kamu nggak punya kerjaan lain selain baca buku kayak begitu? Kamu kan cowok!" Kanata mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Eh? Tapi kan, kalau shoujo manga itu pedoman buat pasangan straight, berarti manga shounen-ai juga pedoman buat pasangan gay dong?"

"Ya nggak lah! Lagian, sejak kapan shoujo manga itu pedoman buat pacaran? Kamu tuh, ya.."

"Kanata payah, ah." ujar Yoh. Sekarang pemuda Capricorn itu sedang cemberut, kesal kerana kekasihnya tidak berpikiran sama dengannya.

Kanata menatap pasangannya. Ekspresi itu.. Kalau Yoh sudah menggunakan ekspresi seperti itu, maka Kanata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Hhh.. Terserah, lah. Ayo pergi." Pada akhirnya Kanata menyerah untuk memberitahu Yoh kalau shoujo manga ataupun manga shounen-ai itu bukan pedoman pacaran dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kamar.

Tapi, gerakan Kanata terhenti saat Yoh menahannya. "Tunggu, Kanata, memangnya kamu tidak merasakan perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan, ya, setiap kali kamu manggil aku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, tiba-tiba Kanata merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, nggak penting, ah," kilahnya.

"Jadi, kamu nggak ngerasain perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan setiap kali kamu manggil aku? Jadi, kamu nggak sayang sama aku?" tanya Yoh. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya dia tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kanata.

"Kenapa kamu jadi mikir kayak gitu, sih? Dan berhenti mengatakan 'perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan'! Didengarnya aneh, tau!"

"Biarin! Jadi, Kanata bener-bener nggak sayang sama aku?"

"Darimana kamu bisa dapet kesimpulan kayak gitu, sih?" tanya Kanata dengan kesal. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Yoh berpikir kalau dia tidak sayang padanya?

"Habisnya, kamu nggak ngerasain perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan setiap kamu manggil aku.." jawab Yoh.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengatakan hal itu. Dan aku bukannya nggak sayang sama kamu."

Yoh tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kanata. Tapi senyumannya bukan merupakan senyuman senang atau lega, senyumannya lebih menyerupai senyuman iseng.

"Jadi.. Kalau bukan nggak sayang sama aku, kamu sayang sama aku, dong?"

"Pakai nanya. Kalau nggak, mana mungkin kita bisa jadi pasangan, kan?" ujar Kanata. Wajahnya sekarang sudah bersemu merah.

"Kalau nggak apa, Kanata?" tanya Yoh.

Menangkap sinyal-sinyal tidak beres dari kekasihnya, Kanata langsung menyadari maksud dari Yoh yang sebenarnya.

"Kamu! Udah, ah, jangan nanya yang aneh-aneh. Ayo jalan!" kelitnya.

"Ka~na~ta~ Mukamu merah, lho~" goda pemuda yang memiliki darah Perancis itu.

"Be-Berisik, ah! Ayo, cepetan!" Dengan cepat Kanata meraih lengan Yoh dan menuntunnya, biarpun sepertinya kata menyeret lebih tepat untuk adegan ini.

"Nggak mau.." Rupanya, bukan hanya Kanata saja yang keras kepala. "Aku baru mau pergi kalau kamu udah bilang kamu sayang sama aku.." rajuk Yoh.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kanata masih tetap pada pendiriannya, sehingga mereka hanya berdiri di tengah jalan sambil saling menatap.

Menyadari bahwa pasangannya tidak akan mengalah, akhirnya dengan berat hati Kanata yang mengalah. Daripada mereka berdiri di situ terus?

"Ha'i, ha'i. Aku... Aku..." Yoh harus menahan sekuat tenaga keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengabadikan adegan ini. Wajah Kanata saat ini sangat... menggoda, menurutnya.

"Kamu?"

"Aku.. Aku sayang sama kamu! Puas?"

Kanata langsung menyesal tepat setelah dia menanyakan hal tersebut. 5 bulan menjadi pacarnya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

"Tidak~"

Tuh, kan. Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Kanata akhirnya bisa menahan keinginannya untuk langsung pergi dari sana.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu mau apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Simpel aja," ujar Yoh sambil tersenyum. "Aku mau kamu manggil nama aku."

Setelah menggerutu sebentar, akhirnya dia melakukan juga apa yang diminta oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Yoh."

"Lagi."

"Yoh."

"Lagi."

"Yoh."

.

Dan sisa hari itu dihabiskan oleh Kanata dengan memanggil nama pasangannya.


End file.
